If things had been different
by gem2422
Summary: What if when R had hit his head in the fall, everything changed? (first story I've done so hopefully you'll like it)
1. Chapter 1

We were falling, the fear of the fall was nothing as long as she was alright, as our bodies fell into the water, and everything went dark…

"R!" Julie screamed as she rose from the water, where was he? She looked down to see an unconscious figure at the bottom of the pool. Swimming down to get him, he felt warm, and was… breathing? "R! Please!" He opened his eyes but they were different, he looked like an entirely new person, he pupils looked real, and his eyes a dark beautiful blue.

"What?" That was not the reaction I had expected from him, he just looked at me absolutely startled. "R?" Again he just looked confused, he looked like he had never seen me before, and I could see that his furrowed eyebrows were trying to make sense of the situation. It was then that we were caught off guard. Following a loud echoing sound, R flew back into the water. I turned to see my father with a still smoking gun aimed right at me and him. "Move away from him Julie" There was nothing in this world that would make me move. "Get away from him Julie" As I pleaded for R's life, he moved from behind me, clearly weak, before he could faint, a large mass of red rose into the water from his new wound. R fell flat into the water, several of my father's soldiers saw the blood and jump in after him, dragging him onto the concrete. Get him to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been days, and he wouldn't wake, every day he looked better, more and more alive. He looked nothing like he had the first day I saw him. His breathing was astonishing enough, but I would occasionally put my head to his chest and listen to the new heartbeat. Thump…thump. A living, breathing miracle.

My dad had gotten used to the idea that the dead were coming back to life, but without R even awake to say his part, he continued to be a little skeptical. "R, why aren't you awake." He had lost a lot of blood, but the fact that he wasn't awake yet baffled the doctors. I'd been next to him nearly all day every day, with the small exception of getting a bit of food and rest. Every time I went out, I figured I would walk back in and he would be wide awake, a bit confused and smiling away at me. But that was never the case.

Our last moments before this had happened. He just looked at me, completely confused, with big blue eyes. I had a distinct fear that he would wake up and have the same confused look that startled me before.

While I sat by R's side, Nora had gotten a job in the hospital, taking the inspiration that R had brought and using it to help others. She spent her the last few days learning all she could so she could become a nurse. Of course she couldn't exactly go to school and get her degree and spend the next few decades in debt. But she could learn from the others, it was an old school way to learn but I guess that's what we had to do, pass knowledge on from generation to generation.


	3. Chapter 3

It had now been six days on the dot. I stared at my watch, looked up at his face, sighed and looked back down. Nothing. I could still hear his breathing, but that was all. It was beyond depressing, just to realize, that a zombie and I had created the cure, this amazing thing. Helped so many, even the other "cured zombies" had helped us take down the other skeletons. That was more than enough proof for most of the people, they didn't join us in the city yet, and they were content with that. But the issue was that we all waited for R. What happened when R woke up, (if he woke up) could quite possibly be the deciding factor of what would happen next with the cure. Everyone waited, and I watched.

Now it had been more than six days, really? Can zombies sleep that long? Zombies aren't even supposed to be able to sleep. I brought my head up to look at him again, his face was so calm and peaceful and looked perfect. The scars from the past, however long as a walking corpse had done a number on him. But otherwise he looked perfect, and anyone who hadn't known he was dead would have never even thought he was anything more than ordinary. I knew, and it made it that much harder to stare at his closed eyes. As his eyes began to furrow and I heard a slight change in his breathing I jumped in the hopes that he might finally be awake, but he must have been having a nightmare because after a moment he relaxed and went right back to how he's been for days.

"Urgg, R, c'mon now this is terrible. You just decide one day to change a girl's life, cure the world and then take an extended nap? Really Zombie boy?" I sighed at the annoyance of the situation and figured it was time to get a bite. I couldn't remember the last thing I had eaten but my stomach could remember it had been a while. I made my way home to get some bread and jam. No matter how long our little sanctuary was up and we found more living members, we somehow could never figure out how to make a good loaf of bread, the jam helped a bit.

I finished off my quick snack and ran back towards the hospital. There must have been something going on because the men were making their way towards the south entrance. I knew it wasn't anything to important, otherwise the numbers would be greater and the alarm would sound, but nonetheless, we seemed to have taken every threat seriously. I made my wall into his small curtained abode looking down as I made my way back to my usual spot right next to his cot. I brought my head back up just to see his eyes focused on my face.

He was still lying there but his eyes were opened and bright. Were his eyes this bright of a color the last time I saw them? He just stared, focusing on my face, and looked around the room, looked at everything. What was he trying to find? Why wasn't he saying anything? Clearly with eyes like that he was far from dead, so why wouldn't he talk to me? I jumped to my feet, and got closer to him. "Are, are you alright?" I said sounding like a distressed little kid. He just kept staring, and then it happened. The eyebrows furrowed, his glare got more confused, and he did that thing I absolutely hate. He shrugged.

**So like I said, I'm pretty new to this stuff, and I basically had a story in my head and felt like writing, the chapters have been pretty short and chances are it'll be a pretty short story but hopefully you guys like it and I would love some reviews. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm pretty sure this was a dream, man it felt like I had not slept in years, I was back home. I was what some might call an introvert, I simply thought of it as I liked to keep things to myself. I had never owned a car, I had never owned a house, I had never been in a plane, had a wife or anything more than a girlfriend of three months or less, I was what girls described as 'not being able to commit to a relationship' I just think it hadn't met the right person. I called my mom to check in, met up with my sister every once in a while and managed to talk to the occasional cousin, aunt or uncle during holidays, but aside from that I don't think our family had had much of a gathering in years. That may have been my first clue that my dream was slightly odd.

In my dream I was at my uncle's house. We all sat in front of a television and stared like our life depended on it. Did it? It was an odd movie, something to do with zombies? I hated zombies; they were almost as unbelievable as vampires. And you always heard of people making comparisons to everyday life, 'if the zombie apocalypse happened, where would you hide?' It was a ridiculous question but an ice breaker for an already awkward conversation.

As we watched in awe, I heard a small whimper, I looked over to see my little sister in tears, impulsively I walked over to comfort her, and we continued watching as she cried into my shoulder. There was a loud echoing 'bang' from outside. We all jumped and my uncle went to look out the window, we held our breath as we waited to hear what it had been. It was the longest ten seconds of my life…

Bang! There it was again.

Was it a gunshot? Was someone being shot!? He turned around, and in a panic told us a simply as he could. Grab your things we'll go out the back.

As abstract and terrifying as it sounded we all understood and went hesitantly out the back door. My sister still cried but tried to quiet her small whimpers. Through the doorway we made slow steps, trying to mask our sound, which was more difficult we realized when there are twelve of us trying to make a quiet getaway. Only a few steps out the door, our escape was discovered through the shrill scream of my mother. We turned around to see a man holding her down. Why wasn't I helping? Why did I leave her? For whatever reason I ran.

My vision clouded, and I woke up in a hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

I blinked a couple times, my body ached, I felt horrible, like I'd been dead. How long was I asleep? I blinked some more trying to regain my focus, looking around the room I noticed how dirty it had looked, and perhaps it was more like a tent than a hospital. It looked like I was in a war zone. I couldn't remember how I got here, where I was. I quietly took in my surroundings and tried to piece together what happened, I was home, I was eating an Eggo and watching the news. There was a girl, she had beautiful blonde hair and called me something. I couldn't remember what.

My eyes darted to the rustling sound of my curtain being pulled; the girl appeared and without looking at me sat in the chair next to my bed. Do I know her? She must be important if she's here with me. I looked her over, seeing if I could remember her name, her face, anything? I remembered her from my last memory, her blonde hair and we were in water. Maybe I'm brain damaged, I'm trying my best to remember but her face just doesn't click.

She lifts her head and makes eye contact with me, I quickly dart my eyes to look at the room but immediately bring them back to her. I know staring is probably inappropriate but I do it anyway, my body seems to want me to study her face. She jumps up and asks "Are you alright?" I'm startled, I have no idea what to say, this girl is beautiful, why is she caring about me? So I shrug.

We just stare at each other for a minute, she's waiting for me to talk but I highly doubt my words will be impressive. Who is she? Maybe if I keep staring it'll come back.

"R?" She's saying this to me? R sounds like a pretty terrible nickname, I can tell I look confused but she doesn't seem to buy it. "R? Seriously talk to me."

"H..Hi?" I muster up the first word that I can't get into trouble with, and it seems to do the trick, I'm startled to see her jump and wrap her arms around me as if I've said some amazing thing.

"I was so worried, are you alright? You have a heartbeat!" This has now become a ridiculous conversation. "Yeah…." Is all I can come up with to respond to that?

I still must look absolutely confused because she looks at me and backs off. She looks at me again, stares into my eyes and simply says "whoa." I look at her again and smile. Apparently I seem to be a big deal, because I have never heard that reaction from a girl before. Hesitantly and clearly terrified of what she'll say I ask "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Is not one of the things I had expected to hear from him. I'm at a loss for words, is he joking? Does he even know how to joke? "R, that's not funny." He doesn't seem amused. I look closer into his eyes, he really doesn't know me.

This was not one of the outcomes I had pictured, I had figured there was a chance we could have died either from the boney's or my dad. And my dad had come way to close. Maybe that's what did it? R being shot. Maybe he really did lose too much blood. Or the fall? Whatever it was I now have someone who has no idea who I am. Does he know who he is? That he'd been dead the last however long? Would he know M even?

"I'm Julie. You don't remember me?" His face still looks discouraging. "Do you remember who you are?" His expression changes, he seems to be digging through his brain trying to find the answer. "Rob..by" That's his name!? He has a name and I suppose it replace who I was in his memory. He opens his mouth to continue. "I can't remember how I got here. I was at home I think, does my family know I'm here?"

If that's not enough of a clue then I can't think of what is. R or Robby doesn't seem to know that the world went to hell long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

She seems upset, just as I predicted but I don't think it would have been right to go along with her thinking I was this amazing miracle. She must have me mistaken for someone else; I'm sure she'll get up and leave soon. Her name sounds as gorgeous as she is. Julie. Nice name. I wish I could help her out and just have some sort of memory come back but I seriously can't remember much more than eating Eggo's and possibly being in water with her.

It's a bit of a relief when a nurse walks in; Julie gets up and seems to relax too. It'll break the tension and maybe she can tell me what's happening. "He's awake?" Julie nods, "That's great, how's it going R?"

There it is again, does the nurse know me too? And what is with everyone calling me that? "Um… What happened to...me?" My words are difficult to get out, like I haven't spoken in years. "Well first off, your eyes look cool and all lively, second you're all breathing and stuff, and third you've gotten this little blondie sitting by your side the last week."

The nurse sounds oddly familiar with me; I guess that's expected if she's calling me by that nickname.

She looks at me, expecting a reaction, or response. I look over, Julie is still staring at me too, looking absolutely sad. After a few seconds of this, Julie sighs and looks over at the nurse "He doesn't remember anything." The nurse jumps over to me and looks me dead in the eyes, she looks closely "What happened? What don't you remember? You remember me, don't cha? C'mon R, just cause your hot again doesn't mean you can just get away with being all quiet again." For some reason her questioning me seems vaguely familiar. But I just shake my head.

"Nora, that didn't work the first time and it won't work now" Julie sighs and walks away. "I'm gonna go find M, maybe he can figure it out." Before she leaves she looks back at me, I feel terrible but I look into her sad eyes with a feeling of remorse, she turns back and disappears behind the curtain.

"Well now zombie boy, you and me gotta talk." I look over at the Nora, expecting even more questions to come. She takes a seat and gives me a glare. "Now, if you really don't remember, then what do you remember? Do you remember your name? Anything that happened when you were at the airport, anything before you got here?" Just as expected it looks like I'll be questioned at least until Julie gets back.

My words seem to be escaping me again and I end up (with much effort) only saying "Robby" She looks interested now. "Robby, huh? Yeah kind of suits you better than R I guess. "Why.. Why was I at the airport?"

"Well, there was a, let's call it incident. You ended up there I guess. Do you remember M?"

These nicknames are getting really ridiculous, but for some reason a face comes to mind. "Bald?"

"Yeah, bald" I can hear the excitement in her voice. I don't have the heart to tell her that's all I remember. He must be important though, and I expect I'll be seeing him soon then.

Its not long before Nora runs out after hearing her name called, "Sorry, gotta run" I have no chance to get a word in but I'm left alone in a hospital, more confused than ever. So I do the most rational thing. I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm in a field, looking around I can see my sister and uncle carrying fire wood. I'm sitting on a rock with a gun on my lap. I have no idea why, I've never even held a gun. I see my uncle's two sons but that's it. I thought there were twelve of us, now there's only five? My sister, Maggie, comes to sit by me, she's a few years younger than me but feels the need to keep an eye on me. She's saying something to me, but it's a bit jumbled. She seems very distressed and my uncle comes to put his hand on her shoulder for some comfort. She bursts into silent tears. I can tell that I'm missing something between my last dream and this one.

Maggie's silent crying is interrupted by a distinct sound of moaning. We look up to see a crowd of slow moving people making their way towards us. Without a second thought I grab my sister's arm and help her up, we grab our gear and run. My uncle takes the lead and makes sure Maggie's right next to her the whole time. I turn to fire a couple rounds. Why am I shooting these people?

I keep running trying to keep my pace with everyone, my cousins shoot a couple rounds as well, we can see a few people fall to the ground behind us, and as I turn back around I notice one of the men I shot has gotten right back up. My eyes are filled with fear and I try to run faster.

I'm thinking we're completely in the clear when I see Maggie trip on the ground. Coming to a halt I run to pick her back up. She squeals as I notice her leg is hurting, she must have twisted it. "Uncle Jack! Take her!" My family comes to her aid and I look back to see the crowd closing in. "Take her! I'll keep them away." My uncle nods and does what I say. My sister screams and tells my uncle to go back. A tear rolls down my face as I pick up my gun and face the inevitable.

My eyes flutter as I am once again in the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

She's back again; I turn my gaze to see that she's sleeping in the chair next to me. Julie. My eyes are still tired; I must have been sleeping a lot lately. My body still aches though. I look at my chest to see the large bandage by my collar bone. Hesitantly I lift the bandage slightly too see a gunshot wound. A gunshot wound? I must be missing something very important if I've been shot at. It looks like its healing so I decide to try and sit up. The agony is worth it to finally be able to see everything in the room. I can hear to muffle footsteps from beyond the curtain and the sounds of alarms and gunshots as well. This is starting to sound more and more like a war zone.

I look over at her again, is it possible that she looks even more beautiful now? I'm trying to remember her but still nothing? I think back to the dream I just had, where is my sister? The dream felt so real, but why isn't she here, does she know I'm in the hospital?

"Well…look who's…finally awake." I'm startled by the sudden sound but look up to see a terrifying looking man. He grins, and I study his face. Bald head, I recognize this feature. "M."

He looks surprised and walks over, "So I hear you…forgot. But not…me? I'm flattered."

I can't help but laugh, it's true, out of all the people I should be recognizing it's this guy. Even if it is just his face or more specifically his bald head, it's something at least.

"What…happened?" I ask M, thinking that maybe I can get a different story from him. He looks at me a moment and just says "Let Julie…tell you. It's a lot."

I sigh; the fact that the only person I know won't tell me anything doesn't make me feel much better. M and I sit there silently for a while, somehow comfortable with the silence. "Hungry" I tell him. He bursts out laughing and walks out, I'm hoping to get me a bite to eat.

His laughter is loud and slightly scary and manages to wake Julie sitting in the chair, who immediately draws her eyes towards mine again.

I was dreaming about him, of our time in the plane, listening to records and just relaxing. He looked at me like I was an absolute marvel.

I woke up to find his eyes, the blueness still surprised me but it was still him. He looked at me that same way, like I was an absolute marvel. I was about to go closer to him, when I remembered our last conversation. He doesn't know who I am, there's no point in trying to talk to him about it.

"Hi Julie." His words shock me, but I have to keep my cool. He smiles and I nearly melt. "Hi" is all I can think to say, I know he must be confused but I can't even think of what to say to him.

"Can…we start over? Hi, I'm Robby, I like Eggos, Bruce Springsteen and… I'm not very interesting." He grins and I laugh, he really isn't that different from his 'zombie counterpart' "Hi, I'm Julie" He looks at me urging me to continue what I was saying "aaand I like coffee, cameras and my life is slightly more interesting." He looks confused, but I assume that he just hasn't pieced together the zombie apocalypse thing.

"Can I ask something Julie?" I nod in approval. "Did a zombie apocalypse…happen or are my…dreams really that weird?"

Not quite what I had expected, I have no idea where he got that idea from, he hasn't left this bed, I highly doubt M or Nora said anything about it.

"Well, there is." His expression looks slightly shocked but not overly surprised. "Do you remember anything about it?"

"I was with… my family." He struggles and tries to clear his throat. "I think I tried to help my…sister get away. But that's all."

That sounds like something R would do, risk his life to save his sister. He continues "What happened after that, did you find me?" I look closely at his eyes seeing the tears begin to build up.

"R, uh Robby. I have to tell you something." His eyes focus. "You weren't entirely… like this. When we met."

He shakes his head "I… I don't." I sigh and continue, "You were one of them, R." I glance up at him and see that his expression has gone from sad and confused to absolutely terrified. This is the most expression I've ever seen on his face, and clearly he's not to use to the emotion either.

What she's saying is insane. The actual fact that a zombie apocalypse is possible, is insane enough. Where is my family, if this zombie thing is real are they alive? Is anyone alive? Everyone has seemed so calm. My head feels like its spinning, I'm not entirely sure I should stay here. If whats shes saying is true that means I'm dead. I'm dead? How am I thinking? I look at my hands, they don't look dead.

"R, please calm down." I must be throwing a fit, I am trying to calm down but to find out your dead is a lot to take in. "R, please." She sounds desperate to get my attention, she jumps up and grabs my face, looking into my eyes. My view darts around as I try to avoid her gaze, she suddenly wraps her arms around me and holds me tight. "This time, I'll keep you safe, okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

I'm not too sure what she meant by that but it brings me comfort, she holds me for a moment then lets me go to look at my face again. I'm calming down a bit then ask. "I'm dead?" Already knowing the answer but still hoping for a different one. She nods her head, "Why are you here with me then?" She smiles. "It's a long story."

I look around and see M walk back in with an apple and a bottle of water in his hand. Feeling slightly happy with this he hands me the food and I immediately dig in. M looks at Julie and me and realizes we may need a moment, and back out of the room.

Julie looks at me with an odd expression on her face. "What?" I ask. "It's nothing it's just, I've never seen you eat…food before." That does not make me feel any better but I suppose it makes sense. I start laughing, it feels good to laugh but I feel almost guilty for it.

It was like trying to get to know someone completely different, but an echo of someone you knew. Someone you loved. He did everything for me and now it was like he was gone. As he fell back asleep M, Nora and I had a talk in the waiting room.

"Well it's a bit of a shock, huh? Zombie boy no longer zombie, zombie boy forgets he was a zombie. Kind of a weird turn of events for that one." Nora had a way with words, but not at the moment. Her bluntness kind of hit Julie and so she sat there listening to her friends as she swirled around her coffee and thought about her said zombie boy.

"M, how come you remember everything?" Nora continued, M shrugged. "Maybe… it's cause… I wasn't the first… one?"

"That's a good point, but we should really think of how we can get R back. I think it's great he's all hot and innocent, but it would be nice for him to you know, recognize us."

Julie glanced up, listening inventively but not really wanting to join in the topic, she finally sighed. "He remembers everything from before he died. Maybe that's better."

Nora and M looked over at her; she looked back down at her coffee. They didn't want to admit it but maybe she was partially right. R didn't have to worry about his past.

"That's not fair." The three got up to see R standing behind them. He was looking much better but still very weak.

Julie jumped up to help him stand up since it looked like he would fall at any moment. She liked that she could help him even just by holding him up. He looked over at her and she shy'd away blushing.

"I'm sorry, if I did something… wrong. But I should… know what happened."

He was so innocent, and clearly felt very guilty. I felt terrible to be the one to just tell him.

"I have an idea." Nora burst out. "Robby you recognized M right?"

I wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Yes." I could tell this would be a bad idea. "Well then the perfect place would be the airport. R, who knows how long you were there for, it would be the smartest idea."

M and Julie both seemed in agreement. R was still less than convinced. Why had he been in an airport? He had never even been on a plane.

In the next couple days, R recovered and since going to a possibly dangerous airport full of zombies would be a bad idea. R needed to be in at least good health.

They took one of the jeeps there. It took a while for Julie to convince her dad that it was necessary, but he stayed out of the way, and may have even been a bit happy that her boyfriends memory was gone. However, if they were going to find out anything about this supposed cure. The key was in that boy's brain.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive seemed eternal; but it was nice to be out of the city and the hospital. Julie and Robby sat in the back of the jeep while Nora attempted to drive at a reasonable speed.

As the drive got longer, Julie's exhaustion caught up with her and without thinking lowered her head to lie on Robby's lap, slowly falling asleep. Robby was startled for a moment but eased himself to start playing with her hair and smiling that this beautiful girl was going through so much just for him. Her hair was soft and he enjoyed twisting it around in his fingers. It wasn't long before he started to drift off into a dream himself…

This was different, he felt different. He was struggling to do well anything. He walked down a street, stumbling and slowly motioning towards something. A smell.

Everything about him felt strange, abandoned. He didn't feel anything and couldn't say anything. It was frightening.

Looking around he saw that there were several corpses with him. Was that M? They stopped and there was a strong aroma, it was delicious. Instinctually making their way up the steps, the scent grew stronger. Looking through a door I suddenly became a monster; I lost control of myself completely and ran towards the figure. A gun hit me in the face sending me to my knees, but it didn't hurt. It was strange. In my moment of weakness I looked over, a beautiful girl was there. Was that Julie?

I was walking towards her when there was a loud shot and a hole in my chest. I look up to see a man on the table, I run over to hurt…..

And that's when I wake up.

Julie's still fast asleep on my lap and I adjust my tired eyes. We've stopped the car and I flick my eyes around trying to find out why. I look out the window to see a large building with what looks like a crashed plane in front.

I don't want to, but I wake up Julie. "Hey… We're here" I gently wipe her hair out of her face and she opens her eyes. She looks up and smiles at me before jumping back up into her seat again. I can't even believe how amazing this girl is and how much I don't want to lose her. I've only just met her but it feels like a lifetime. She looks over at me, fixes her hair, and stares out the window. "Home sweet home, hey R." Marcus turns around and shoots me a grin. I suppose whatever big mystery that's been in my brain is going to be explained pretty soon.

We grab some guns and walk over to the entrance; M says he hasn't been back since they left so it could be slightly difficult in there still. It smells terrible, clearly a lot of people have died here and as we make our way over there, we notice that there's a faint sound of moaning. From my dreams I can tell that's a bad sign. There's a small flicker of electricity and the television occasionally turns on. Its eerie and we all stay on our guard. I look down to the edge of the hall and see a large bar, I motion towards the bar, and somehow it seems familiar. Julie, Nora and M follow as M has a distinctive grin on his face. I lay my gun down and take a seat. It seems right for some reason. I touch the wine glass sitting on the bar and it feels so familiar.

I'm kicked back to reality as the moaning sounds moves closer so I pick up my gun and we move along, going into the food court it smells like terrible mould and death. The moans still sound near and we all start to feel slightly outnumbered. Julie whispers so as not to bring attention "Go to the plane." Everyone nods and makes their way down but I have no idea where we're going. We go down to the platform and make our way up to a large plane. Opening the door, it's a breath of fresh air compared to the rest the airport. They let me walk in first; I carefully glance at the overstuffed plane. It's full of wonders and possibly junk. I walk around the aisles and notice a record player; I go through the albums and begin to laugh. Julie looks over with a smile. "Did you know I had this when I said I liked Springsteen?" She nods and points at the player. I throw it on and am happy to be listening to music again. I had a record player when I was younger that I always loved. Better sound.

I continue looking around and something catches my eye. Its small, a little snow globe. It seems important; it looks like something my mother used to collect. Julie is right behind me and looks at it too, "Do you recognize it?" I shrug, I don't think I do but something seems important about it. I shake my head, put it back and continue walking. It's then that I see something I truly remember. I run over to see a small photo of my sister and me. I fall to the floor, like the life's just lifted from me. I can tell I'm tearing up but it's the closest thing to proof I've seen. I was a monster who lived in here.


	11. Chapter 11

**So it's been a long time since I've done anything with this story. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I was planning to only do a couple more chapters for this one but I may actually lengthen in a little bit. Hope you guys like it. Would love some reviews on it, thanks :)**

I look over his shoulder and to see what the commotions about. He's grasping tightly at a photograph while tears slide down his cheeks. "Who is that?" I ask as he continues to silently sob, "Maggie." He says, its barely more than a whisper. I put my hand on his shoulder, which he reaches up to grab. He pulls me down and into an embrace, I tighten my grip around him and he does the same, I can hear his crying, clearly this was someone special to him. He must have had it with him when he died and left it in here without noticing.

He buries his face in my shoulder and I sit there with him until he calms down, and slowly backs away from me.

It's strange to see this boy, who seems so innocent compared to the rest of us. All of us that survived have been through hell and have probably become numb to this sort of thing. And R had also done terrible things, but he woke up with no memory, thinking it was just an ordinary day. It must have felt lonely to realize what was happening.

He looks down avoiding my eyes and gets back up to his feet, he walks away from me and into another part of the plane. I just gaze as him, following his path and decide to let him have a moment alone.

Nora and M continue walking around, both having never been in here before, they look curiously through everything. R comes back down the aisle, still avoiding eye contact and looks down at the pair of 3D glasses I had put on him before. He picks them up and I see a small smile draw across his puzzled face. He moves them around in his hand and then looks up at me. I can tell something's slightly different because he gives me a small grin just like he used to.

I could tell I knew these glasses somehow; it's funny to know that you're somehow attached to an object but can't recall why.

I could tell I wouldn't see my family again, I could tell this must be my family now. They all seemed so considerate and truly worried about me. I knew I must have been a monster, but I wanted to know why, if I was so horrible I ended up with these people. With her?

I had to tell her about the last dream, I saw her. I know that she would be happy to hear it. But did I attack her? Did she remember me then? Or was I just another faceless corpse? "Julie?" She looks over at me. "Yeah?" "I… have to talk… to you."

She makes her way over, and we sit down on the seats talking quietly so Nora and M won't hear. "I dreamt about…you." Her eyes light up, she sighs with wonder, curious about what it was about. "I think, I was…attacking you. Someone…shot me." She turns her eyes down and looks at the ground for a moment, when she looks back at me she hesitantly draws a smile.

"That was Perry. He shot you. That's how this all started."

I have no idea what that means, but the name sounds familiar and I can picture a man about my age, looking sad. We both look at the ground for a while, not saying anything. Nora and M come over to us after a while to inform us that we should be heading back. Before we leave, I grab the things I remember, the glasses, the snow globe and of course the photo.

Walking down the airport again, we continue to hear the moaning. It's incredibly eerie and reminds me of an old video game I once played. Had I really been one of these things? It still wasn't easy to accept but my sister's photo really did prove that I had been in that plane, and based on everyone's interpretations of the experience, I suppose I had nothing I could really doubt.

As we get back into the car Julie laughs at all the things I've stuffed into my pockets. I can't figure out why this is funny, but seeing how much junk was in the plane, I can somewhat put it together.

The drive back has me becoming exhausted now and without notice I fall onto Julie's shoulder and slowly drift into sleep. Without a dream, I gently open my eyes to realize we're already back at the city. My head is lying in Julie's lap and I look around to see Nora and M staring at me with the car stopped. I blush and jump up in embarrassment, glancing over at Julie's calm expression. "Good dreams lover boy?" Nora says with a smile. I turn to look away from them and bounce my shoulders back to sit up straight and make my way out of the jeep.

Julie and I didn't know what to say after that, it had been a long day. Nora and M left while Julie and I headed back to the hospital. When we arrived we were surprised by a tall officer near my cot. I squinted my eyes, recognizing him slightly. He was who shot me! I stepped back a couple of steps just in case I would be receiving another wound soon. However Julie casually walked up to him without a fear in the world.

"Oh I suppose you don't remember who this is do you?" I looked in fear from her to the man, she was so calm, did she know what he did? "He, he Shot me." I say quietly, not breaking eye contact with the man.

"That was for the best young man. You should be lucky it wasn't in the head."

I take another step back as Julie moves closer to him. "Dad! That's not fair, and can't you see he doesn't know any of that stuff."

This is Julie's dad? This angel of a girl, and has a father who (without regret) shoots people casually? "Do you remember anything else about what happened son?" I shake my head, in complete fear and expectancy that this man is going to shoot me soon.


End file.
